wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Katriontra Sydona
Niraxian Empire|eyes = *Purple|clan = *Sydona Dynasty|family = *Sydona Dynasty|image = Kah wikia.png|imagecaption = }}'''Katriontra Sydona, '''official title '''Crown Prince Katriontra, '''informally known as '''Kah '''was a male Nirak and first-born son of Akriontra and Daryci Sydona, heir to the Throne of the Niraxian Empire. From a young age, Kah displayed key military and leadership traits that brought him praise by those he interacted with. At the age of ten, he began training to become a soldier, becoming widely known throughout the Niraxian military community. His hard work eventually saw his induction into the Niraxian Zealots, with whom he would forge a close bond. Following the Niraxian defeat at the Battle of Wesdenrath, Kah mobilised the Niraxian Armada and planned the counter-attack. Kah would continue to bring glory to his nation until his death in the Third Battle of Therhold. He was succeeded as Champion of Niraxia by his younger brother Nikriontra. Kah is regarded today as one of the Empire's greatest heroes, and continues to be mourned. He is presently interred in the Imperial Mausoleum on Niraxus 7. History Katriontra was born 17 October 1795 as the first child to King Akriontra and Queen Daryci. He was named after Katriontris the Legendary, a Niraxian hero whom Akriontra revered. Growing up, Kah exerted signs of leadership and strategy and became popular among his classmates. His father, seeing the potential in his first-born son and heir, authorised Kah's training in martial arts at a young age. By the time Kah reached his teenage years he was already a skilled close-quarter fighter. He was trained by the Niraxian Armed Forces' best military teachers and developed a reputation as a future warrior and potential Niraxian Knight. When Kah reached adulthood, he was inducted into the Niraxian Zealots, the elite unit of the Niraxian military. There, he formed a close bond with twelve Zealots, who bound themselves to serve in him in battle under a blood contract. Appearance Katriontra is a tall, muscular Niraxian adult. He has short, spiky Red hair with streaks of blonde. He has pearly white skin and dark eyes. Katriontra will usually wear Royal clothing. On some occasions, he wears a ream and gold coloured suit of armord. The armor has golden plates on the chest with scriptures on red fabric. On the back of the shoulders is a long red cape, which he wears to battle. On his bicept is black armor plating with his rank engraved in green on it. On the lower half of his body are cream coloured armor plating. On Katriontra's shins and feet is a thick layer of black Nano fabric. Personality Kah was described as a charasmatic and charming character, leading to a cult-like persona around him especially with a large number of females. He frequently travelled throughout the Empire meeting its citizens and attending special ceremonies. Strengths Like his younger brother, Kah was a skilled fighter mastering Niraxian martial arts at a young age. He was a fast learner and was also a master of battle strategy. During the Fighting War Kah was deployed with an Elite unit of soldiers with whom he trained with earning their respect and friendship. Their unit was responsible for early Niraxian victories in the war. Kah222.png|Katriontra, surrounded by Brycksters prior to his death. KAH EDITED3.jpg|Kah prior to The Fighting War Category:Niraxians Category:Royal Family Category:Generation V